A Kidge-mas Party
by RubyCakeUnicorn
Summary: It all began with a Christmas party. Now, as the Voltron characters battle an alien species they've never seen before, Pidge and Keith might find that they could never make it without each other. Lots of small references to other fandoms, but not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Part One-

(This takes place on… uh…. I don't know… how about they are on Earth since it seems like the most likely option. This is after the events of season 7.)

Pidge looked up from her computer when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed. "Who is it?" she called, not wanting to get up. She was busy with her 'top secret' computer work, which was really her just playing video games.

A response came, "It's me, Allura. I have something for you." Pidge reluctantly got up and opened the door. Allura was standing there, holding a card and looking confused. "Hunk asked me to give this to you." She handed Pidge the card. It was green, red, and white, and read ' _You are invited to the Paladins Christmas Party!'_ "Just what is this Christmas the others keep speaking about?" Allura asked.

"It's a celebration for a certain religion on Earth, though a lot of people that aren't part of the religion celebrate it anyways. It's kinda a big deal." Pidge mentally scolded herself for forgetting that Christmas was coming up. She still had to get everyone presents! "Thanks for giving me the invite! Were you invited?"

Allura smiled. "Yes. Lance invited me. Supposedly he and Hunk are behind the whole thing." She and Pidge talked for a while, before Allura left to go deliver more invitations. Pidge hurried over to her computer and busily started typing away. She had to come up with presents for all her friends, and figure out what to wear to the party.

A few hours later, she had a good idea of what to get everyone. Well, everyone except for one person. She yawned, and realized that it was getting late. She put all her stuff away and went to bed. Her last thoughts before she went to sleep were _'I wonder what I should get for Keith.'_ She then fell asleep thinking about the lone wolf paladin.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! This is my first story so forgive me if I mess up. This will probably be uploaded with a few chapters at a time, but the chapters for the most part will be short.**

 **(This takes place on Earth since it seems like the most likely option. This is after the events of season 7.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Keith landed the Black Lion and headed back towards his room at the Garrison. He was thinking about the Christmas Party he had been invited to. He had never really celebrated Christmas before, but everyone else seemed excited about it, so he decided that he would go. He knew that he had to get presents for everyone, but he didn't really know what. It was hard sometimes being the loner. His thoughts were interrupted as he ran into Pidge, knocking down the tons of boxes she was carrying.

"Ah! Sorry!" she said, scrambling to pick up everything. He looked around and saw that each box was labeled with a name. There was one for Hunk, Lance, Allura, Matt, and a lot of others. Right by his feet was one labeled with his name.

"What's this?" He asked, reaching down to pick it up.

Pidge nearly shouted, "Don't touch that!" She ran over and picked it up, holding it protectively. She glared at him as she picked up the other boxes.

"Uh, do you, um, need some help?" he asked, seeing how she was practically falling over from the weight.

She hesitated for a moment then very decisively stated, "No, thank you." And then she walked off. Keith smiled to himself as he watched her leave. _She's so stubborn, it's adorable. She's adorable._ He jumped when he realized what he was thinking. He thought that maybe he was just tired and not thinking straight. He shook his head and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge stepped into her room and dropped the boxes on her bed. She sighed. _That was a close one._ She picked up the box that had Keith's name on it. It was by far the lightest one. All the others held presents that she had traveled all around the world and even to a few other planets to get. She didn't know how she would get along without Green. However, this one just held a few pieces of paper.

She put the box back down. Keith's present wasn't done, since she couldn't seem to get it quite right. ' _It needs to be PERFECT',_ she thought, blushing a little. ' _Huh,'_ she thought, ' _That last thought isn't really like me. I wonder why I want it to be so perfect?'_ Then again, she had been feeling pretty weird around Keith recently. She got up and checked the time. She and Allura were supposed to be meeting up by the Blue Lion in about five minutes, so she started walking down there, thinking that maybe Allura could help her.

Later, Allura and Pidge were going shopping for outfits for the party. "I don't see why I need to wear anything special," Pidge stated as Allura kept suggesting different dresses, "Why can't I just wear what I always do?"

Allura sighed. "The others are dressing formally, and you should look your best."

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad," Pidge suddenly said, thinking of the box with Keith's name on it. Again, without knowing why, she blushed. She quickly hid her face.

Allura turned to her, surprised. Then she laughed. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Pidge stayed silent. Finally, when she felt she could trust her voice not to betray her, she said, "Allura, could I talk to you about something?" When Allura nodded, she continued, "Recently I've felt… weird about a certain member of the team. I don't know why, but I keep finding myself trying to be nice to them and thinking about them and-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying. ' _Oh my lions, do I LIKE Keith?'_

Allura smiled, obviously catching on, probably by the look on Pidge's face. "So, who is it? Wait, no, I think I know. It's Keith, isn't it?"

Pidge's face turned as red as a beet. "W-what? How did you- I mean, w-what makes you think that?" she stuttered.

"Space mice," Allura replied simply. "You wouldn't believe how much they gossip!"

Pidge was still pretty much in shock when Allura turned back to looking at dresses. ' _I can't believe it!'_ she thought, ' _Surely it's not true…'_ But there was no mistaking it. Pidge sighed. ' _Well this is going to be fun…'_


	4. Chapter 4

The party was going great. Well, at least so Keith thought. Since he had never been to a Christmas party before, he didn't really know, but everyone was enjoying themselves so he was pretty sure it was going well. Pidge and Allura had yet to arrive, but everyone else was there. Keith was a little embarrassed not to have brought many presents, and what he did have not being that good, when he saw that Hunk had made different kinds of food for everyone in attendance, even himself. Keith could hear Lance and Hunk muttering about something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Come on guys, tell me," said Keith, a little annoyed.

Instead of answering, the two of them turned as they heard the door open. "Well look who finally showed up!" Lance headed toward the door. Allura entered, looking as royal and princess-like as ever. Lance, of course, immediately went over and said something that Keith couldn't hear, but obviously Lance was flirting with her. To his surprise, Allura blushed.

He was distracted from this exchange as Pidge entered the room. She was wearing a beautiful green and white dress and had her hair curled. Allura had obviously helped her with her hair and makeup.

"Dude, are you okay?" Hunk asked, sounding concerned.

"Yah, why?" Keith asked, not taking his eyes off of Pidge.

"Well," said Hunk, "You look like you were hit with a sledgehammer."

Keith realized this, and quickly straightened himself up. "No, I don't," he argued, hoping that Hunk would forget, "You're just a frog faced blob of camel spit." He stormed off.

"Suuuuuuure," Hunk called after him, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge nervously walked in, wondering what he others would think of her outfit. Especially Keith. She looked around and found him. He looked at her in evident surprise for a moment, before Hunk said something and he snapped and stormed off. She sighed. Maybe she had imagined the look on his face. She turned her attention to Lance as he called to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello everyone! Now that everyone's here," Lance glanced quickly at Allura, "we can finally start! In about fifteen minutes we will start with the games and such. In the meantime, you can talk and eat, just make sure you can save room for our big meal later!" he walked away. Pidge smiled and headed towards the food table. A few minutes later, Hunk came up to her.

"Hey Pidge, I want to show you something, could you follow me?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. He lead her to a corner of the room. She looked around and saw that Lance and Keith were headed in the same direction. "Hey," she said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here, I assume. I wanted to show Keith something." replied Lance, who then opened a door that Pidge hadn't even realized was there. It was dark inside the room. "Look real closely and you should see it."

Both Keith and Pidge looked closely confuzed. Before the even knew what was happening, Lance and Hunk shoved them into the room, then closed and locked the door. "We think you guys should spend some time talking, since things are so… awkward between you. Have fun!" Hunk shouted, laughing.

Pidge grumbled and tried to stand up from where she had been thrown on the floor, but yelped in pain when she put weight on her right foot. She fell into a sitting position on the floor as a light was turned on. She saw the Keith was standing by the light switch. She looked down at the floor.

"Are you alright?" Keith asked, sounding concerned and for some reason a little panicked.

"I'm- I'm okay," she growled, annoyed at hunk, and lance. Her ankle was red and starting to swell. She must have twisted it badly. Ignoring the pain, she stood up anyways, and started heading towards a bench in the corner of the room, but she fell before she got there. Luckily, Keith was there to catch her. Her face turned super red, and she awkwardly looked down. Instead of letting go of her like she thought he would, though, he silently picked her up and carried her to the bench. She couldn't help the tears the came to her eyes. This whole situation was just too much. She managed not to cry, but just barely.

Keith, seeing that something was wrong, quickly asked, "Pidge, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, not wanting to worry him.

"Pidge, I know that something is wrong. Can't you tell me?"

"It's nothing- well, I mean, it's just- just being here, and my ankle and t-then you being here…"

"Wait, me being here? Am I making you uncomfortable? I could move over there," he said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"What? No! You aren't doing anything wrong it's- it's just…" Pidge hesitated.

"Just what?"

"Oh, quiznak Keith, I like you, isn't it obvious?" Pidge couldn't handle it anymore. She curled up into a little ball.

Keith was shocked. "Y-you? Like me?" he sputtered. He moved over next to Pidge, trying to comfort her. "Well, I mean, you don't know," he said. He hesitated, which was something he didn't usually do, then said, "Who know? Maybe I like you too…"


	6. Chapter 6

Keith didn't know why his cheeks felt so warm. And what was this strange feeling in his chest? It was so weird, this had never happened. He looked down at Pidge, who had relaxed and was now leaning against him and asleep. His heart seemed to flutter. ' _Yep. Definitely not normal.'_ But he kinda liked it.

He sat here staring at her, not noticing that Hunk and Lance had opened the door and were watching them with smiles. "So, what's happening here?" Lance walked inside.

"Ack!" Keith nearly jumped out of his skin. "Nothing! Wait, how long have you been there?" Keith felt his face get even warmer.

"Long enough," said Hunk. Keith could feel Pidge stirring. She sat up and looked around. Then she seemed to realize where she was. Her face turned as red as the Red Lion.

"You guys should come rejoin the party. We're about to open presents." Lance muttered something to Hunk. "You should get that ankle checked out, Pidge. In the meantime, though, I bet Keith could carry you around…"


	7. Chapter 7

Keith picked up Pidge and carried her out of the room. He immediately felt all eyes in the room on him. Sam just glared, but Matt smirked at him. Allura smiled calmly, which actually kinda freaked Keith out. He just kept a stone face and walked up to them, like 'Yah, I'm carrying Pidge, so what?' Everyone was sitting by the table with presents, so he did the same, setting Pidge down next to him. "So, what did we miss?"

Shiro started to say something, but Lance spoke over him. "Nothing much. And how about you?"

Keith tried to battle the heat rushing to his face. "Oh, Pidge hurt her foot," he said, nervously, "We didn't have any medical supplies, so I tried to comfort her until they let us out."

"Yes," Pidge said suddenly, "I didn't want to miss the rest of the party, so Keith is going to carry me around." She smiled at him, and his heart felt like it would explode.

"Okay, then," said Matt, "Just make sure you check out that ankle later, Pidge."

The present opening then began. Keith was surprised at how many people got things for him. Everyone gave amazing presents to each other, and they all snickered whenever Lance got his present from Allura (a kiss on the cheek). He was surprised by how light Pidge's present was, and got excited to open it when she told him to open her's last.

Finally, after everyone was done, Keith opened Pidge's present. Inside was a simple piece of paper. He unfolded it and it simply said ' _Meet me outside.'_

"Well, obviously there has been a change of plans," Pidge said, glancing at her swollen ankle, "but we should still go out there." He smiled and picked her up, carrying her out to the balcony. And standing out there, looking at him, was Krolia. Keith's mom had been out on missions in space for seven months now, and Keith hadn't been able to talk to her much.

After a happy reunion, Krolia said, "You know, Keith, I wouldn't be here now if this pretty girl right here hadn't arranged it," she nodded at Pidge, who had been set down on a conveniently placed bench. She blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

"You arranged this?" he asked. She nodded. He ran over and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered. She was shocked stiff, and her face was tomato red, but after a minute she relaxed and said, "No problem."

Krolia smiled at them and said, "I have to go now and talk to some people. I'll see you guys later." She walked inside, but Pidge caught her giving the sky a worried glance before going inside. Keith let go of her and sat next to her. They both heard a faint rumble and looked up.

The green lion was heading towards them, its eyes glowing yellow. It landed in front of them, leaning its head forward so that they were in its shadow. Keith looked up at the same time as Pidge, seeing what the green lion was holding. They both looked at each other and blushed.

Keith had no doubt that the lion had planned this, as it seemed to had a gleam in its eyes. For the green lion held a certain plant above their head.

Mistletoe.


	8. Chapter 8

Pidge was freaking out on the inside, but she couldn't seem to move. Keith seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Yet, somehow, they seemed to be closer. She could hardly think, but she waited. She counted down in her head. _'5, 4, 3, 2-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off from the intercom. Pidge was surprised by how disappointed she was as she straightened up and listened. A voice them came over the intercom. "The garrison is under attack!"

Pidge and Keith quickly got up when the voice started repeating the procedure that they already knew. Pidge fell back when her ankle protested, and Keith quickly helped her into the green lion, which was lucky right there. Pidge watched as he and the other paladins ran to their lions, then she flew up into the sky. She grabbed her helmet and put it on. "What's going on?" she asked.

Commander Iverson responded, "We don't know. Aliens that we have never seen came down and started attacking, but they seem to change every once and a while, sometimes being aliens we know and sometimes not!"

The other lions flew up to join her. "Well, then, why don't we go attack?" Keith asked.

"Because you should wait and see what they are capable of. We don't want to underestimate them" They could faintly hear some kind of commotion going on in the background.

"What's going on down there?" Lance asked.

There was a long pause before they got a response. "Krolia just came in," he said, "and she know these creatures."

"What are they?" they all asked in unison.

"Changelings."

* * *

 **AN: Surely there is a MLP fan out there that might enjoy this. And yes, from here on out, they will be fighting changelings, which made me kinda think I should make it a MLP crossover instead of just Voltron, but it is mostly just the changelings, and I've changed them up a bit, and they will be fully described to the characters, so let's just say the MLP changelings INSPIRED me to create these changelings. Hopefully I am uploading this right, this site is confusing. Anyways, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, maybe it's just me but is anyone else confused about what a changeling is?" Hunk asked after a moment.

"No idea," Lance responded.

"Well," said Pidge, "They are called changelings, every once in a while they seem to change form, so, I don't know, seems pretty self-explanatory."

"We've been fighting them for the past few months," they heard Krolia say, "they seem to feed off of some sort of positive emotion, so they take to form of someone you know. Problem is, we couldn't figure out exactly which emotion that is. They are incredibly tricky creatures, and seem to behave like ants or bees. We know they have a queen but we have yet to see her. In their normal form, they look like creepy black figures that have holes in them. We couldn't get near their home planet, but I can show you it's location later."

"Thanks," said Pidge, taking in the information. She flew up closer to the barrier. "I'm going to go take a closer look, I'll be right back," she flew off. Keith watched her go.

"Be careful," he told her.

"I will if you will," she told him, knowing how reckless he often was.

He sighed and watched her go off. They all split up to keep track of the attack. Luckily, these creatures didn't seem to be able to break the barrier. Eventually, they stopped and flew away. All of the paladins returned to the garrison, wondering about these 'changelings'.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, a note at the beginning this time! This is my longest chapter yet, and yet sadly it does nothing with the plot. Hopefully it makes you laugh though! Warning, this chapter has heavy references to MLP and Warriors.**

* * *

The planet they were approaching was covered in plant life, looking very peaceful. They had been tracking down and fighting the changelings for a week, and the creatures were incredibly more tricky than they originally thought. They landed on the planet, looking around. The team got out of their lions, and started heading down a path that Pidge had detected a signal from. They walked through tall grass and these weird blue flowers, but finally when it started to get dark they started to head back. They made camp in the clearing that their lions were in.

"Why don't we just fly our lions in?" grumbled Lance, "This would get a whole lot easier and faster that way."

"Yes, but they would be able to sense the lions coming. Even with cloaking on." Pidge glanced at Green.

"I want to know how," Keith said, glaring out at nothing in particular.

"Why are we even going after them?" Hunk asked. "It's not like they attacked us except for that one time, and they seem to keep fleeing."

Allura replied, "We are getting reports of them taking over weaker planets, but after they make everyone miserable and cause a bit of destruction, they leave. The damage always lasts longer than it should, though. I mean the damage to the people. Few of them ever seem to ever be as happy as they had been before." Pidge nodded.

Slowly they all got tired and went to sleep, waking up to a beautiful morning. Beautiful, at least, until they took a look at each other. Birds flew away as Lance screamed. Pidge sat up. "What's going on?"

She took a look around and tried hard to keep herself from laughing. Lance seemed to have grown fluffy pink fur that strangely resembled a dress, Allura was randomly teleporting around, Hunk was very, very small, and Keith just stood there looking completely normal.

Keith was staring weirdly at her, and said, "What-" he stopped and covered his mouth when his voice came out sounding like a young girl. He stared in shock and himself, covered his mouth with his hands, and slowly backed away from the rest of the group. Pidge laughed, but stopped when she realized that her laugh sounded weird. She looked down and realized that SHE HAD PAWS. She nearly shrieked as she stood up and turned around, trying to get a better glimpse of herself. "I'm a CAT!" She yelled.

Lance was too busy freaking out to notice her, but Hunk ran over as fast as his little legs could carry him. Really, they were only a few feet apart, but it took a minute since Hunk was about three times the size of an ant, which was really small, but since Pidge had also gotten quite a bit smaller, he didn't seem QUITE as small to her.

"At least you can still speak english!" said Hunk, who thankfully could still speak loud enough without yelling. In fact, to her now super sensitive cat ears, it was annoyingly loud. But she was still surprised by the fact that she could speak english.

"What is going on?" she asked. Keith silently went over and sat next to her, refusing to say anything. She looked at the time on Keith's watch. "Shoot," she said, "It's time for our check-in with the Atlas!" She jumped up and ran over to the communication device, but she couldn't figure out how to use it with paws. Finally, she called out, "A little help here?" to which Keith, still being silent, walked over and helped her. After a minute Shiro's face appeared.

"Hey guys, everyth- Keith? Why is there a cat here? I thought you didn't like cats?" Shiro seemed super confuzed, especially when Pidge responded.

"We've had some… issues," she said, instinctively licking a paw with fur the same color as her hair was when she was human.

"Pidge?" asked Shiro, looking incredibly confuzed, "What is happening?"

"Well… this morning all of us woke up with something… abnormal," she said, trying to explain. "I've turned into a cat, Hunk has shrunken down super small, Lance has grown some, uh, pretty pink fur, Keith is, well, his voice is, uh, interesting, and Allura… well, I actually don't know what is happening to Allura. She is randomly teleporting and doing incredibly random stuff." As if on cue, Allura teleported right next to her.

"Ever get the feeling that we are being watched?" Allura asked, turning to look at nothing. Everybody gave her a weird look as she shrugged.

"Looks like the effect of some strong joke plant," said Coran, appearing next to Shiro, "I can whip up a cure, but I will have no way to get it to you," he said.

"That's no problem," said Allura. Suddenly, she disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the screen. She waved at them, then disappeared again.

"Okay…" said Shiro, just looking tired at this point, "You can send Allura here once the cure is done. In the meantime, you can find something useful to do." he looked doubtfully at them before wishing them good luck and stopping communication.

"Well, I'm going to go look around the camp." She walked off but stopped when she noticed that Keith was trying to get her attention. "What?" she asked. He was waving his arms around like crazy, obviously trying to tell her something. She smirked. "I can't hear you!" she said teasingly, slowly stepping toward the forest. He started to wave his arms again and she simply called, "I can't tell what you're saying, so I guess you can just tell me later," she was about to run off but Keith picked her up before she could go anywhere. He sighed.

"You're not going anywhere, not without me," he said, his high-pitched voice making her laugh.

"Really? I don't know if the forest is safe for little girls," she said.

"Pidge," he growled warningly, though it sounded more like a squeak.

"Fine," she said, acting like she was being forced to do some big thing, "but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Keith asked quietly.

"You have to carry me the entire way," she said.

"Well, that won't be much of a problem," he said, already holding her. She could see the others watching them and giggling. Even Lance had stopped freaking out about his fur for once to watch them.

"Uh," she whispered to him, "Let's go now." He nodded and they headed off to look around, avoiding the blue flowers that they now knew were joke plant. They had been out exploring the forest for about 15 minutes when they heard a yowl. To Keith, that was all he heard, but for Pidge, she could hear a voice yelling about intruders. It was only a half minute after that when a large group of cats approached them, snarling.

"How dare you invade our territory," one snarled.

Another one taunted, "Oh look, it's a twoleg with his little kittypet. Bet you guys think you're so tough."

Keith, oblivious to what they were saying, looked down at them in confusion. Pidge looked down at them, and without knowing how, she started to speak the cat language. "We didn't know this was your territory. I'm sorry to have bothered you, we're new here, and we don't know the area very well."

Most of the cats seemed to calm down at this, but a few hissed. "We should teach them not to come back here!" yowled a big black one, showing his claws. A few others yowled agreements.

"What is going on here?" A large sand colored tom approached them.

"Oh, uh, Shrewstar, uh, we were just, um, seeing what the disturbance over here was," said the black one. He seemed nervous now.

"Really, Duskclaw? Because to me it looks like you were threatening this kittypet and twoleg, who, from what I could hear, were completely innocent and had no idea they were causing trouble."

At this point, Keith started to slowly back away, to which Pidge told him, "Stop, I want to see how this goes down." Keith looked at her strangely, but didn't question her. A few of the cats below also looked surprised, not expecting her to talk to the twoleg, much less in some language they couldn't understand. She ignored them and hopped down from Keith's arms, landing perfectly on the ground, and was surprised to find that she was actually slightly larger than most the cats there.

"Excuse me," she said when the cat called Shrewstar stopped talking. "Can you tell me what is happening, or would it be better if I just left?" she tilted her head

"Oh, well, this is the territory of ThunderClan," he said, smiling at her, "I am the leader of this clan. There are four other clans here, so we have to defend our territory, else we won't survive. A lot of us clan cats aren't fond of twolegs, but we usually are okay with kittypets, or cats that live with twolegs, because of the story of the great leader Firestar, who once was a kittypet. Still, it may be best if you are careful where you tread. You might not be so lucky next time."

She nodded. "We will be on our way once we find what we are looking for. Have you seen some creatures that look like a mix between a beetle and a hu- uh, twoleg?"

"Actually, yes," said Shrewstar, looking surprised. "If you go that way," he pointed his tail to her right, "once you get past ThunderClan territory, the trees start becoming thinner. On the edge of the forest, there is a cave system where they seem to be staying. Why are you looking for them?"

Pidge quickly explained that she had been turned into a cat by the joke plant and about Voltron and how and why they were tracking down the changelings. Shrewstar seemed a little shocked at the intake of information, but he then composed himself and told her that once she turned back, if she could find a way to communicate with them, they would help Voltron out with the changelings, since they had been causing lots of trouble for them anyways. Pidge nodded at them and thanked them for their help, promising to leave their territory. She walked over to Keith as the cats of ThunderClan left, and she told him about what she had learned as they walked back to their camp. Hunk greeted them as they returned.

Pidge jumped down to get on eye level with Hunk. He looked excited. "You're just on time! Allura just left to get the cure from Coran, as well as a spray that will protect us from the effects of joke plant if we ever have to go near it again."

"Great!" said Pidge, "I think I've had enough of being a cat for a while now."

"We need you guys to help prepare. Apparently we need to take bubble baths, so we need to set stuff up while Allura gets the cure," Hunk told them.

"No need," said Lance, who was not even trying to care about his fur anymore, "I've got it all set up, all we need is water, and I found a hot spring, so I will get to that. You guys look like you need a break."

In a few minutes, Lance returned, and a couple after that, so did Allura with the cure. They all took turns, and in an hour or two, they were all back to normal.

"What an exhausting morning!" Pidge said, yawning as she realized that it was only about noon. "I'm just glad we're back to normal. Now, we've got a lead. I think it's about time we found some of those changelings!"

* * *

 **AN: Well, hope you enjoyed! Also, because of this little event, Pidge will gain a new ability! Cat-Pidge is the best, isn't she?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: WHAT I HAVE THREE FOLLOWERS? Thanks you guys! I can't believe people are actually liking my story. Well, I'm posting two chapters today, and they're pretty decent length, so hopefully you guys are happy!**

"Whoa, back the t-rex up," said Lance, "You spoke with WILD CATS, and they threatened you, and then they just told you where to find the aliens that we've been trying to find for a week?" He looked completely stunned. The whole team was trying to figure out what they should do next.

Pidge nodded calmly. "They also offered to help us fight them," she said.

Lance turned to Keith. "Surely this isn't true!"

"I couldn't understand anything that was going on, but I trust Pidge," Keith said, putting his arm around her. Her face turned pink.

`"Awww," Hunk said.

Allura rolled her eyes. "Cats or no cats, we need a plan. We can't risk losing this after all the time we spent tracking them here."

"I say we just go in and blast them," Keith muttered, obviously not a fan of all the planning.

"Actually," Pidge spoke up, "We should go and scout out their base first. See how many changelings are there and try and get a layout without getting seen. First, Keith and I will go and try and talk to those wildcats. If the changelings haven't paid attention to them before, then they could be the perfect scouts, but we won't know if we can't find a way to communicate. They should recognize Keith, so even if we can't find a way to speak to them, at least they won't hurt us. Then I'll go and scout out their base, and if I can I'll have a team of cats with me. Any objections?"

Nobody argued with her, so she and Keith left while the others discussed possible attack plans. They quickly approached the area where they had encountered the cats earlier. Pidge shouted out a greeting to the surrounding area. It was a minute or two before a few cats showed up.

Keith watched as they crept warily from the shadows, when he noticed how surprised Pidge looked. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I can still understand them!" she whispered back. She then turned towards the cats and made some noises that Keith could only assume was the cat language. After a few minutes, she turned back to him and struggled for a moment before she could speak English again. "Sorry, it's weird switching between these two very different languages. Anyways, I've told them of our plan and they are sending a message to their leader. We'll know the plan once she returns."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a group of cats appeared, and Pidge began to speak to them again while Keith sat in silence. Finally, two of them left while the other three stayed. Pidge explained to him that these were the best stalkers in these cat's clan and would help her locate the base and find out information without being discovered.

"I'm worried that you won't be able to tell us if something goes wrong. Can't you at least take your suit to communicate with us?" He stopped and looked at her.

"We can't risk them finding us, and the communication signals might alert them to our presence. Plus, my suit would be very noticeable, since it is a very dark place from what I can understand. Better to go like this," she motioned to her black outfit. He sighed.

"Just be careful, would you?" he asked. She nodded. There was an awkward pause before she reached up and kissed his cheek. She looked at him quietly before meowing to her cat friends and walking off. He watched her go before returning to the camp.

A few hours later, Pidge returned to the camp. Keith jumped up from where he was sitting. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine," she replied. "The base looks abandoned, so there would be no point in invading it."

Keith tilted his head, confused. "Well we should at least check it out for clues then," he said.

They continued talking, the others joining in. But Keith could sense that something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with Pidge. He shrugged, deciding that he could worry about it later.


	12. Chapter 12

Pidge rubbed her eyes open. ' _Where am I?'_ she thought. Looking around, she noticed that she was in what appeared to be a large cave, with smaller caves lining the walls, one of which she was sitting in. It took her a moment to realize that it was a prison, each of the small caves had bars that kept each prisoner trapped, though she couldn't see anyone else in any of the other cells. ' _I must be in the changeling lair,'_ Pidge recalled the warriors running. ' _What am I going to do?'_ she asked herself.

She suddenly heard a small voice. "Hey, Pidge, can you hear me? I'm down here!" Pidge looked down to see one of the cats that had been helping her pressed against the bars. The small cat easily slipped inside and trotted up to her. "I followed them when I saw that you had been captured. You're right, they don't pay much attention to us, which was very useful, though I almost got stepped on a few times." Her ears flattened. "I'm Swiftbreeze, by the way. The others are going to go report to our leader, and then try and warn your friends. Though they might have a bit of difficulty cause of… well…"

"What?" Pidge asked, worried.

"While you were unconscious, I saw a giant changeling that looked like their leader come into the room. She came and took your form. It was weird, she looked almost exactly like you, except for the eyes. For whatever reason, for the most part they looked like your normal eyes, but if you paid enough attention, they would turn magenta. Either way, I am pretty sure that she will be headed towards your friends."

"Oh no," Pidge gasped, "Keith!"

"Yah," replied Swiftbreeze, "I tried to find an exit, but this place is a maze. Luckily, the prison isn't super secure, but that is probably because the only way to get out of here is going straight through the hive, which is impossible to get through. I mean, I MIGHT be able to, but there's no way you could. And the paths seem to change on their own, so there's no way to make a map. I can't think of a way to get you out of here." She sat down with a frustrated huff.

Pidge sat in silence for a minute. Then she gasped. "I know!" she reached into her pocket, where she had the tiny notebook she had grabbed to take notes, and her pencil. She found a spot on the floor that was mostly flat, and wrote a note in the smallest, most legible way she could manage. The note was simple, saying that she had been captured, and that the other Pidge was a changeling replacement, and to be incredibly careful. She looked at it for a moment, trying to see if she was missing anything. After a moment she wrote down one last note. ' _If you need proof, look closely at her eyes.'_

"Think you can deliver a message for me?" Pidge asked, turning towards Swiftbreeze.

"I could try," she said. Her voice sounded upbeat, but her eyes were shadowed with doubt.

"I'll give you some time," she said, not ready yet to be completely alone. She looked around the room and checked her supplies. She had her cloak, her notebook, her pencil, her clothes, a small dagger, and her glasses. She picked up the dagger, holding it in front of her, and wishing she had brought something better. It seemed weird that they would let her keep her stuff. They must've been very sure of their security. She then grabbed her cloak and sliced off a strip of cloth from the bottom. Cutting an even smaller strip, she threaded it through the small hole in the papers and tied it to create a loop. Then she took the bigger piece of cloth and attacked it to the small loop. Finally she went over to Swiftbreeze and put the strip around her neck, tying it to make a collar. She make sure it was secure before standing and and looking at the rest of her stuff. She sighed and decided to make herself comfortable, since it seemed she would be staying here for a while.

There was a small hole in the ceiling that told whether it was day or night. She and Swiftbreeze decided that it would be best for her to leave at twilight, since they didn't know whether the changelings where nocturnal or diurnal. It seemed most likely that they were most active at day, since that was when they normally saw them, but you could never be too sure. Either way, the changelings would be either about to go to sleep or just waking up, which would help. Since they were most likely diurnal, though, they decided twilight wass better than dawn as it would be better if they were going to sleep.

After hours of chatting and planning, twilight finally came, and Swiftbreeze nodded toward her. "Don't worry about me," she meowed, "I'm one of the best stalkers in ThunderClan, if anyone can get past those changelings, it'll be me."

"Just be careful," she said. Suddenly she remembered Keith telling her the exact same thing. Her throat closed up at the thought of where she had turned up. Unable to say anything else, she nodded at Swiftbreeze. The lithe she-cat nodded back and slipped through the bars, quickly slinking into the shadows.

She sighed and looked out into the empty cave. And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, she fell into a restless, nightmare filled slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Pidge was acting weird again. Keith sighed. This was starting to become normal. She was weirdly affectionate, yet she didn't seem to remember anything at all. And even worse, nobody else seemed to notice. He walked out from the shade of the Black Lion. "Hello, Pidge," he said, trying not to let his suspicions show.

"Hey Keith!" she said, walking over to him. She glanced down in disgust at a cat that was anxiously pawing at his leg. "Eck, what are all these cats doing here? I wish the stupid things would just go away!" she said, annoyed.

He backed away slowly, not being able to handle this any more. "Excuse me, I have to go do… something." He quickly ran off into the woods. For whatever reason, the cat trailed behind him. He sat down next to a tree and took a deep breath. What had happened out there? Had she hit her head? Maybe those cats had done something?

At the thoughts of the cats, he looked down at the one that refused to leave him alone. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. A piece of black cloth tied around its neck, with paper attached to it. He reached for it, and was surprised when the cat didn't retaliate. In fact, it seemed to sit more still and paid close attention to his face. It took him a minute to untie the collar, but once he did, he tore the paper off carefully and read it. It was a note from Pidge! Wait, why would Pidge write him a note if she could just tell him? He sighed and read it. It said: ' _If you are reading this, then you must be one of the Paladins of Voltron. This is Pidge. On my trip to gather information on the changelings, I was captured. They sent a replacement changeling, one who we have reason to believe is their queen, to replace me. I am being held in a prison under the changeling hive. Trust the cats, for they know the way and the changelings never notice them. Please, get me out of here soon. They send no food or water, and I don't know how long I can last.'_ At the end, there was one last message that seemed to have been added after the fact. ' _If you need proof, look closely at her eyes.'_

Keith growled under his breath, clenching his fists. Of course it was a changeling! How could he have been so dense? He had known Pidge was acting weird, why hadn't he figured it out? He carefully folded the paper, tucking it in his pocket. Looking down at the cat that had brought the note, he noticed that it was one of the cats that Pidge had headed off with. Keith now knew that the changelings didn't pay attention to the cats, so this one must have worked hard to find Pidge and deliver the note. He looked down at it, seeing cats with a bit more respect than he had before. This one looked tired and underfed, and maybe even a bit tense. It looked strong, too. He wanted to thank it, but didn't know how.

It must have been tired, for it then curled up and fell asleep. He got up, leaving it to sleep in peace, and headed off to the camp. All his instincts told him to run there, to immediately stop the changeling and to storm the hive and rescue Pidge, but he knew that it was risky, and that Pidge wouldn't have wanted that, so he kept his cool, though he didn't know how long it would last. He stopped before entering the camp. Pulling the note out of his pocket, he muttered under his breath, "Pidge, I **WILL** rescue you. And I'll make the changelings pay for what they've done. I promise."

He slipped the note back into pocket and headed out into the camp.


	14. Chapter 14

The others had been slow to trust what Keith said, but they agreed that he was probably right when he showed them the way the changelings eyes flashed when you looked closely at them. The planning and consideration took much longer than Keith would have liked, and he had to constantly do his best not to think about how the longer they waited, the more danger she was in. The hardest part of the job, though, was making the changeling not find out. The paladins would take turns keeping the changeling away from the meetings.

Then the time came to rescue Pidge. Keith took the rope and tied the changeling while she slept to Pidge's bed. The paladins left, hoping that the changelings wouldn't notice them while the cats checked the hive. The cat that had helped Pidge popped up through a hole in the hive. Keith slid through the hole, motioning for the others to follow. Slowly they made their way through the hive, dodging into holes in the walls to hide from changelings. The crept through the halls unnoticed, but the path was confusing, and Keith thought for sure that they'd get lost. Finally, he found the entrance to a path that looked like it would lead to a dungeon, but before he could head down, a hissing noise surrounded their group. He looked around, seeing the changelings surrounding their group. ' _Of course they show up right now!'_ He thought as he brought out his blade.

The changelings were tricky opponents, transforming into an ally before turning on you and attacking. You never knew which ones were real or changelings. Keith soon found himself separated from the rest of the group, trying to defend himself against the creatures as they swarmed around him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The thought of rescuing Pidge was the only thing that kept him fighting. Finally, there was only three left. He fought and defeated two, but before as he beat the second, his weapon was knocked out of his hand. He backed away from the remaining changeling, which called up two MORE of its friends. He backed against the wall, trying to find something, anything, to fight with. The rest of the paladins were busy with their own fights, and the area had nothing that he could take advantage of. He looked up at the creatures, ready to have to try to escape, when suddenly a rock flew at them. The distraction was just long enough for Keith to run and grab his blade, ready to fight, but by the time that he turned back, they had already fallen.

A familiar teasing voice rang out. "Need some help?"

 **AN: *gasp* I actually managed to do a semi-good cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, life's been crazy. Also, thank you to the guest that pointed out the error in chapter two, it has been fixed. Just warning, it may be a while before the next chapter is published. Sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hahaha so before we start, funny story- I actually only wrote the first two paragraphs of this. Ya, I went back and edited and changed a lot, but the entire idea and most the writing is my friend's, who would get mad if I change it to much even though ITS MY FREAKING STORY. But still, it was good so I kept it. Actually, I had planned this chapter to start the falling action of the story, but now... we're just getting STARTED with the climax. Anyways, thought I'd go ahead and say that, sorry if this chapter (and possibly the next few) are a little off. Well, this has gotten long, so I'm just gonna hop into the story!**

Pidge lowered her dagger, smiling a bit as she looked at the shocked expression on Keith's face. "Need some help?" she asked teasingly. She tried to stand up as straight as possible, but she was tired and weak. She managed to keep herself up, but her movements were slow her mind was having trouble staying clear. Keith must've noticed how bad she looked, for he then said, "Stay here. You're in no condition to fight." Pidge wanted to argue, but she knew that he was right, so she sat down and leaned against the wall. Keith went to help the others and make sure to keep the changelings away from Pidge.

It must have been only a few minutes before they sent the last of the changelings running, but to her it seemed like hours. They then gave her the all-clear and headed down a path. She followed them, struggling to keep up, but not letting it show. The hive was eerily quiet, and Pidge hoped the others knew where they were going. Keith kept giving her worried looks, but said nothing. He picked her up, and caught up to the rest of the group.

"Keith, put me down, I'm fine!" Pidge insisted. Keith kept walking in spite of Pidge's complaints. The protests ceased as the paladins got closer to the throne room. Allura stopped, making all the paladins run into her.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Hunk whispered behind her. Allura motioned everyone to take a peek. The Pidgeling was back. Keith looked down at Pidge. She was almost asleep.

"Lance, can you take Pidge and get to the castle? We'll distract them." Keith asked. Lance nodded, taking Pidge away from Keith and holding her on his back. Keith nodded to Allura.

"Chaaaarge!" Allura screamed as the paladins raced into the throne room. Lance broke free from the group racing to the opening. Pidgeling teleported in front of Lance. He skidded to a halt and looked up at her.

"You really think you could get away? Well, that's where you're wrong" Pidgeling cackled. A bright light engulfed the cackling girl. When the light faded the changeling queen stood in front of Lance.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled, "Queen Chrysalis will rule all! Keith's love for Pidge has made me stronger than EVER!" Chrysalis smirked.

"All I need now is Pidge's love for Keith, then I shall rule the over world!" Queen Chrysalis reached for pidge with her holey fingers. Lance ran around, dodging her magical attacks, until he made it outside. Queen Chrysalis teleported toward Lance, as he ran to the camp with Pidge asleep on his back.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lance, go back and fight, I'll take her back" Keith, said reaching toward Lance. Lance looked into his eyes, noticing the neon bluish green flash. Lance ran faster than ever to the campsite. Keith yelled to the others.

"Guys! Come on!" The paladins ran to the campsite, Lance was nowhere to be seen. Pidge lay on the ground like a tiny kid. Keith sat down next to her, gently stroking her head. Pidge opened her eyes, and rolled over to look at Keith. Keith smiled softly. She jolted upright to change of scenery. She looked around the campsite.

"Keith, where's Lance?" Pidge asked. Keith looked down.

"He wasn't here when we got here," Keith sighed. "But you made it out of the hive alright, so at least we have that." Pidge looked at Keith wide eyed and annoyed.

"So what? Lance saved me, you should care that he's gone." Pidge growled. Keith sighed, and looked up at the others. They were all just catching up to him and trying to figure out their next course of action. He sighed, knowing that he as the leader should make the final decision.

"Shiro, Allura, you're with me. Hunk, you stay with Pidge," Keith shouted the orders as he stood. Shiro looked at him, and nodded. Allura followed behind as Keith and Shiro walked into the bushes.


	17. Chapter 17

Lance skidded to a halt. Queen Chrysalis charged at him, full speed.

"Lance! Watch out!" Pidge screamed. Lance jumped out of the way, just in the nick of time. He looked over at Pidge, giving her a grateful look. Pidge pointed behind him, looking worried. Lance turned around, and pulled out his bayard, which transformed into a sword. Queen Chrysalis flew full speed at Lance. He held his sword and charged at Chrysalis, sparks flying. Pidge looked away as the tiny flames rained on everything around the pair, setting the landscape on fire. The sparks stopped showing, and Pidge looked at Lance. He was dirty, exhausted, and looked extremely tired.

Pidge raced to Lance as he fell.

"Pidge! Where are you?" Keith yelled. Pidge looked down at Lance.

"I found Lance!" Pidge yelled back. Keith climbed through the bushes to her. Keith gasped and raced to Pidge, as soon as he saw Lance.

"What happened?!" Keith looked at Lance.

"Lance defeated Queen Chrysalis" Pidge whispered. Keith poked lance. The blue paladin turned and looked over at him.

"Keith, did I ever tell you that you are a big caboodle?" Lance laughed, looking up at Keith. Keith didn't laugh.

"I should've taken Pidge back here, you almost di-" Keith was stopped by Pidge. Pidge took Keith's hand, smiling softly.

"Here, I should finish the debt I owe you," Pidge giggled.

"What debt?" Keith asked, "You're the one who saved me from those changelings back at the hive.

Pidge poked him. "And YOU'RE the one who rescued me from the hive in the first place!" They both smiled as they carried Lance over to the Red Lion. Well, Keith carried Lance as Pidge followed along. A few hours passed, and once Lance had recovered enough to pilot his lion, they flew back to Earth.


	18. Chapter 18

Keith walked up to Pidge, who was sitting under a big tree while working on some tech stuff he wasn't even going to try to understand. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. She smiled at him and set her work to the side.

"Hey Keith," she said warmly. "I take it you finished your meeting?"

"Ya, the Atlas managed to defeat a large section of changelings, though I am sure that the one we defeated was their queen. Everyone else is sure too. Are you alright?" He could see that she was still not up to peak condition after being captured, but the doctors had said that nothing but time would heal her. It had been four days, but she barely looked any better. She had still refused to be left out, and was always doing her best to help the rest of the team, no matter how many times Keith told her she needed to rest.

"I'm fine," she said defensively, "stop worrying about me!"

"You know I can't do that."

Pidge blushed a little and looked down. "You know, you owe me a favor for saving you from those changelings," she said, trying to change the subject.

"What? But I thought you said that you owed me!" Keith said with mock anger.

"Ya, well, I changed my mind," she replied, smiling.

He sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. I should have been the one to carry you back, not Lance. I made a mistake back there. I should have been the one to fight Chrysalis. After all, I'm the one that accidentally made her so powerful." He looked down miserably.

"Keith!" Pidge said, "Don't put yourself down like that! You did what you could and nobody blames you for making her powerful. And look, everything turned out just fine!"

"But I still can't forget what you had to go through, and the state it put you in."

"Well, you rescued me, didn't you? So let's call it even," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said, looking at her. "Still though, you should definitely go and thank Lance. I know I'll be doing that multiple times in the near future."

Pidge smiled, then she said softly, "I will. But Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I fell in love with you, and not him."

Keith sat still for a second, shocked. Then he leaned in and kissed her. A few seconds later he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Me too," he whispered, "me too."


	19. Chapter 19

Pidge walked into the room and sat down next to Keith. The only thing she could think about was the scene under the tree from yesterday. It kept replaying in her mind, until she could only question whether or not it was only a dream. She barely even noticed as Hunk came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies for the party. Keith looked at his outfit. It was just his normal clothes, nothing special.

"I should probably change," Keith sighed. He walked out of the room. Pidge sighed, not knowing what to do. She got up and went to her room, and sat down in there. She looked at the dress that she had worn during the Christmas Party. It seemed so long ago now, which is probably why she had been so surprised when Lance suggested that they have another party to make up for the way the other one was interrupted. She smiled as she decided to put on the dress, wondering if she would get a better reaction from Keith this time. She looked in the mirror. She had never been that girly girl that only cared about how she looked and what other people thought, but she still appreciated looking nice every once in a while.

Pidge walked to the party, stopping outside the door. From what she heard, the party had already started. She drew up all of her courage and stepped confidently through the door.

Keith was already there, looking uncomfortable in his fancy suit, but he stopped and looked at her as she entered. He smiled, and immediately walked over to her. "Hey," he said, sounding a little bit shy.

She nodded at him. "Hi," she looked up at Keith. His face was a bit red, and he avoided her gaze. She smirked.

"Being shy now, are we?" she asked. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go."

They spent the night by each other's side, enjoying this party as much as they should have the first one. They both knew that this was a start of a new time for the both of them, and for everyone else too.

The next few years were filled with difficulties. A paladin is never out of danger, and the two were constantly in fear for the other's life. Not everyone approved of their relationship either. There were many bitter fights and harsh words said. But even through it all, it didn't stop them from getting married three years later. They became a force to be reckoned with, even more so than before. It was well known across the galaxy that you didn't mess with 'Team Forest Fire'. And just to think, that all of this, the amazing journey of Kidge, started with a simple, small Christmas Party. Or dare I say it? A Kidge-mas Party.

 **AN: I am SO SORRY for forgetting to post this! I finished it about a month ago but never got around to posting it. Again, I sincerely apologize. Anyways, yes, this is the ending! I never thought that I'd get as many follows and favorites as I did, so thank you all so much! Feel free to suggest something for me to work on next, I am always open to suggestions! Anyways, hope you have a wonderful day/night! BYE!**


End file.
